


Can't Sleep

by RobanCrow



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: F/F, but it's nightform headmaster, so weird to tag that on f/f
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 12:13:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6518875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobanCrow/pseuds/RobanCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amelia had told her roommate that she had an eye for older men. She fancied someone mature and mild-mannered, someone like Professor Merkulova. She might have given thought to Professor Schuyler at one point, too. Regardless, Amelia found her mind drifting to that woman with her bright smile and twinkling eyes sending Amelia to bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lunarProtector](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarProtector/gifts).



> Belated white day exchange gift for [the kinky carbuncle](http://lunarprotector.tumblr.com/). This is more fluffy curiosities than anything. There is no sexual content (I could not in the end; sorry. orz) But since the age/experience gap is wide, and canon is vague about ages... if you interpret Amelia to be under 18 or are otherwise bothered by the pair, feel free to turn back.

Amelia reclined against the edge of her dorm balcony. Warm milk with a spoonful of honey seemed to work for her roommate, but for Amelia the empty glass on her nightstand told a different story.

There was nothing amiss. She didn't drink coffee; she didn't have a test in the morning or a project to turn in; she hadn't napped after class. Still, she stared out at the stars with a soft smile on her lips. She was awake. The least she could do was enjoy it.

"Is everything all right?" echoed a voice from the gardens below.

Amelia gasped in surprise, gripping the balcony and diverting her attention from the stars. "Everything's fine," she replied, offering a smile to the figure below.

And everything was fine, except that from the shock of red hair to the outfit not altogether reminiscent of the school's aesthetic, the person she had discovered staring back at her was not someone she recognized. Amelia prided herself on being familiar with just about every student and faculty member, names, faces, the student body's general opinion of them, but she had neither seen nor heard of this woman before.

The woman smiled back. "Can't sleep?"

Amelia shook her head.

"I'm running an errand," the woman said. "You're welcome to come along."

_I'll be right down._ Amelia pressed her lips together until her mind relinquished the thought. "Thank you," she replied, "but I should head back in and try to get some sleep."

"All right. Sleep well." The woman's smile grew brighter, a twinkling in her eyes, and Amelia felt a fluttering within.

\--

The following days were fraught with the soft tapping of her quill against her notes, the curling and uncurling of her toes, and an uncharacteristic inability to focus on classwork.

A sigh escaped Amelia's lips, wistful.

Amelia had told her roommate that she had an eye for older men. She fancied someone mature and mild-mannered, someone like Professor Merkulova. She might have given thought to Professor Schuyler at one point, too. Regardless, as the stern professor guided the class through a subset of weather-related spells, Amelia found her mind drifting to that woman and her bright smile and twinkling eyes sending Amelia to bed. She was charming, mysterious -- mischievous, even!

A thunderous crash rattled the windows. Her eyes grew wide and she glanced fretfully around the classroom.

"Thank you for the demonstration, Azusa," Professor Schuyler said, eyeing Amelia as if the demonstration was expressly to get her attention. "You may return to your seat."

The foreign student smiled softly, bowed, and sat down as the traces of his magic dispersed.

Aware again that she was in class and her notes were sparse, Amelia recovered her quill and penned what she could as the lesson continued.

\--

Amelia mended the loose hem of her nightskirt by the light of the waxing moon. Her eyelids felt heavy, she would easily sleep if only she would lie down, but her thoughts were plagued with that beautiful face and she sought every excuse to sit awake and wait again for the mysterious woman.

"Still can't sleep?"

"Oh!" The tip of her sewing needle pricked her finger. She turned to the woman standing in the gardens, and her cheeks bubbled in a grin. "Good evening!" she chirped, the pinprick just as soon forgotten.

The woman smiled back. "Would a little herbal tea help?"

"I wasn't trying to sleep," Amelia confessed, betrayed by her eager earnesty. At least she had the sense not to follow it up with _I wanted to see you again_.

"Oh?" the woman's smile broadened heartily. "Would you like to come with me tonight?"

Amelia nodded vigorously. "I'll be right down." She retreated into her dorm to pull on a pair of shorts and a simple shirt over her nightskirt before slipping out of the dormitory and heading to the gardens below.

It was stranger still to be standing near enough to feel the woman's warm aura against the chill of the night, and Amelia caught herself leaning even closer. The woman began to stroll leisurely along the gardens, her pace quickening once Amelia fell in-step with her.

Amelia tilted her head to examine the stranger. The woman glanced back, waves of red cascading over her shoulders and a twinkling in her eyes, and Amelia found her voice long enough to ask, "What's your name?"

"It's a secret," the woman replied, winking.

Amelia frowned, testing the waters instead with a simple, "Where are we going?"

"The East Forest--"

Amelia gasped.

The woman grimaced sympathetically and amended, "the outskirts."

"For what?"

"You can think of me as a guardian of the forest," the woman replied, "of all of Gedonelune Academy."

"Oh." Amelia tapped her chin thoughtfully. She patted her pocket, reassured by the feel of her wand, and continued after the woman. "A guardian of the students, too?"

"Of course," she replied, "which is why it's especially important that I watch over the East Forest, and bring back safely any students who might have strayed into its depths."

"Like Luca Orlem." Amelia mumbled. Her eyes lit up. "That's your errand!"

"That's right."

By the cheer in the woman's voice, and coupled with that smile painted as red as the woman's hair, Amelia felt her face warming up.

"Is something the matter?"

Amelia shook her head. "No, it's just..." Her heart beat faster, and she gripped the fringe of her nightskirt. It couldn't be love; it was too soon to call it love. All the same, she was brimming with curiosity.

"It's just what, dear?"

Amelia faced the woman squarely. "I want to kiss you."

The woman's smile faltered briefly, but returned soon with unmasked mischief. "Do you?"

Amelia clapped both hands over her mouth. She burned with embarrassment, but couldn't bring herself to look away.

"All right," the woman whispered. She ran her fingertips along Amelia's cheek, and when Amelia lowered her hands the woman leaned inward halfway.

Amelia rolled forward to her toes without hesitation, eyes squeezing shut, and their mouths came crashing together. Startled by the impact, she pulled back again just as soon. "Sorry!" she sputtered.

The woman laughed. "Would you like to try again?"

Amelia nodded before her nerves could get the best of her. She leaned her cheek into the woman's palm and let the other guide their mouths to one another. Amelia pressed against the warmth of the woman's lips, carefully. She lingered there, waiting, wanting, lips parting just enough to ask for more.

The woman before her, however, withdrew. "I'm happy you're enjoying yourself, dear."

Amelia frowned. "But...?"

"You should be wary of strangers. It's not appropriate that I be the one to satisfy your curiosity," she said, though with a wink and a pointed look back at the dorms she added, "but I'm sure you'll find who you're looking for soon."


End file.
